cofrfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesmaran Empire
|- |'Motto' || Freedom Through Power Power Through Knowledge |- |'National Anthem' || Journey Through Infinity |- |'Capital (and largest city)' || ~ Jenova |- |'Official languages' || English, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese |- |'Demonym' || Diesmaran |- |'Government' - Leader - Head Minister - Senate|| High Lord's Governance High Lord Vasidian Minister Koh Shau Yeun Senator Jpseph Hardinald. |- |'Establishment' ||21 June 2411 |- |'Area' |- |'Population' ||(2009 Census) 30 million |- |'GDP(PPP) -Total -Per Capita ' ||Details: -$14.7998 Trillion -43,837$ |- |'GDP(nominal) -Total -Per Capita ' ||Details: -$14.688 Trillion -$42,578 |- |'Gini' || 48.2 |- |'HDI' || 0.953-high |- |'Currency' || Davian Dollars (DD$) |- |'Time zone' || Ezra Polar Time Frame (DE/EPTF) |- |'Internet TLD'|| '' .hgov .edue .demp |- |'Calling code' || +168 |- | National symbols • Animal || Aestorian Pheonix |} The Diesmaran Empire is a large nation on the planet Ezra consisting of a population of over 20 Million. The nation neighbours many small colonies still establishing themselves, but its closest and most notable neighboring nation is Oonte Rotocco. The largest city in the Diesmaran Empire is Jenova, which is home to over 4 million people currently and is by far the largest and most advanced city in the nation. The capital of the Diesmaran Empire consists of the 3 major districts: Jenova, Jenova Bay and Jenova Capital. History The Diesmaran Empire was founded after the disbandment of the Initial Colony of Ezra which was created out of the initiative that major resources on Earth such as fossil fuel began to slowly deplete. The colonization of the planet Ezra, a planet founded by 3 astronomers (Jamie Diesmar, Oonte Lei and Rotocco Delphos), possesed similar properties to that of Earth, and became the future hope of the human race. After the successful colonization of Ezra, a conflict raged out between the governments of Earth and the newly formed government of Ezra. The issue revolved around the independence of the Ezraian Colony from the control of Earth's governments, which began after an announcement was made that Ezra was to be divided and placed under the control of Earth nations. As to which war broke out on an intergalactic sale as both sides fought for control over the planet. The war lasted for over a year, but was in high favor towards the Ezraians due to a successful defense system of their home planet. Earth, on the other hand, had experienced both a devastating and humiliating defeat at the superiority of Ezraian Might. Soon after independence was granted to the people of Ezra, many took this as a notion for a new beginning. Many different factions broke off of the old Ezraian colony, and one of them was renamed Oonte Rotocco, in an effort to start out and build their own nation and colony. One of these factions, which consisted of many researchers, engineers and scientists, was named the Diesmar Colony. They established their colony in the eastern lands of the region, which later underwent massive and fast-paced development. The small colony, within a matter of years due to their advanced engineering development had built itself up, could literally be said to have popped up overnight. Trade was established from Oonte Rotocco and other nations to the Diesmar Colony, as it began to develop industry, composed mostly of high tech, agriculture and medicinal products. Soon after, a government was formed based around the Diesmar ideology. The well-established methods of trade and transportation had given an economic boost, and soon the Diesmar Colony had now been renamed The Diesmaran Empire. Ideology The ideology of the Diesmaran Empire and it's government revolves around the philosophical theologies of Jamie Diesmar, discussed in his final documentation before his passing, entitled "The Vision". It shows analysis of the many governments of Earth, history, goals and ideology, and the actions made by these various nations, describing how these actions have effected the world. In the documentation, Diesmar had taken the many different variations of governments and ideologies and thoroughly described what he visioned as an idealistic government and idealistic country. "Governments practicing forms of different ideologies and techniques of how they rule over the people have shown their own flaws in what's regarded as success of their societies. Ideas such as 'freedom of speach' have shown different comparative views, as opposed to the communist beliefs of their rights to rule of their people, despite everyones "rights". But even as each of these beliefs and ideas have flaws in their concepts, they have certain aspects concerning their beliefs that work as well. In view, we can work out a form of a combination of not only democracy or communism but along with other forms of other methods of governing the people. Freedom is a..." (see full article of The Vision) Demographics Language English is the main spoken language in the Diesmaran Empire, followed by Mandarin Chinese. Many other languages are spoken as well, due to the Diesmaran Empire's complex diversity and multiculturalism. However, it is mandatory that the English language must be a spoken tongue among all citizens of the nation, and this law is enforced on all citizens, including immigrants. Religion Latest census shows the following: *30% Christians *25% Muslims *20% Buddhism *15% Confucianism *5% Taoism *5% Other Each religion is under constant review by the Internal Security Ministry, to help prevent any unwanted situation from arising. Due to violent-based beliefs and other unacceptable ideas among other religions, many religious beliefs and faiths have been banned from the Diesmaran Empire, none of which are to be named. Education Education is such an important necessity in the Diesmaran Empire, that it is placed above most other needs. That is why in the Diesmaran Empire, every child's education, whether the family be from the poor class, middle class, or high class, is subsidized by the government all the way up to a college level on all fields of study. The education system is not limited to that within the Diesmaran Empire, but also to other Diesmaran institutions based anywhere on Ezra or Earth. The main focuses of the Diesmaran educational system are in the following fields of study: -Engineering -Medicine -Science -Arts As a result, most of the Diesmaran Empire's citizens are of a high education level. English and Mandarin are the 2 main languages taught in schools, including high schools. The education systems adopts the Australian form of education whereby eliminating the concept of linear and structured learning courses and instead focusing on more practical approaches. This is especially significant in the studies of medicine, engineering, and arts. It is also stated that students must all be computer literate (knowledge of how to function a basic computer) by the age of 10 years. Economy Much of the Diesmaran Empire economy revolves around the development of high technological goods for both commercial and military purpose whereby demands in constantly developing new technology to help improve the way of life for the Diesmaran citizens. This in turn has made the Diesmaran Empire of the industrial giants on both Ezra and Earth by economical standards. Much of this technology is also exported through products and resources to any nation willing to meet its price.The most notable exports for technology are made for such things like Agriculture (Yuhisa AgriSubtaranean Inc), High tech Robotics Equipment ( SOMY Future Tech Inc), Medicinal (Majestic Aide Corp) and of course Military (Aurelian Knights). Also on a military aspect, the Diesmaran Empire, being one of the most renowned militaristic capable nations on Ezra has established itself as a training ground for nations who are willing to pay for training services of their own military. Though one of the sources of income, it has been frowned upon by many nations who disapprove of it. With the aide of new growing technology as well, comes development in the fields of Pharmaceuticals and Healthcare, as both medicinal drugs and equipment are researched and manufactured in the Diesmaran Empire. Also training services are sold for medical training to other nations as well. Tourism is also a major source of income for the Diesmaran Empire, now with a more open link with Earth thanks to the newly constructed Space Port on Excalibur Island. During the day the city is alive with the hustles and bustle and many take to it shopping and seeing the sights. There are all sorts of stores offering fine goods both famous universally and some gems from Ezra. However it is the night life which are a main attraction in the Diesmaran Empire, especially in the Northern lands as the cities come alive with clubs and discos which fill not only the streets but also the skies. And also there are the the many sights of the countryside in the Southern Lands and beaches which are also attractions for all. Another majro factor as to why the Diesmaran Empire's economy has been gaining so rapidly is due to the assimilation process whereby other nations or colonies on Ezra who are still too small to form an established nation are absorbed into the Diesmaran Empire and thus becoming a part of it. This act of what has been deemed as "imperialism" has been faced with heavy opposition from many nations on Earth especially key nations of the COFR. Military The Military forces of the Diesmaran Empire are split into 2 seperate main divisons, The Diesmaran Supreme Armed Forces and the Aurelian Knights Brotherhood. The Diesmaran Supreme Armed Forces encompases all the 3 divisions of military aspects which are the Zone Marines Forces, the Diesmaran Air Force and the Diesmaran Supreme Navy. High Advanced Technology has helped the Diesmaran Empire gain recognition on the fields of warfare as the Diesmaran Armed forces are recognized by many as the most versatile fighting forces on Ezra. The Diesmaran Armed forces however allocates most of its funding towards the Air Force and the Zone Marines faction and rarely towards development of the Navy. Among the Arsenal within the Diesmaran Army consists of Laser weaponary and Mecha Technology. The Second Division which is the Aurelian Knights Brotherhood however is more closed secret compared to the Diesmaran Armed forces. The Headquaters of the Brotherhood is located on Aurelia Isle which neighbours the Capital City of Jenova. Activities of the Aurelian Knights are kept secret and their chain of command does not report to anyone other than the High Lord directly. The numbers which make up the Aurelian Knights are unknown at this time however estimates falls within the tens of thousands only. What is known about the Aurelians is that they are the most advanced fighting force in the Diesmaran Arsenal being equiped with the latest in weaponry technology and coupled with the secrecy of the organization itself makes them a force to be reckoned with. Infrastructure U/C Governmental Policies U/C International Relations U/C Category:COFR nations